The purpose of the research is to study the relationship between social norms, personal norms, and behavior--particularly those relating to drinking--of adolescents in several different nations and sub-cultures. A major premise in both sociology and social psychology is that behavior is induced by personal and social norms. These are, in turn, determined by various characteristics and experiences of the subject, such as his nationality, sex, age, social class, and ethnicity. Thus, norms directed towards the subject are rarely identical among various subject groups, and subjects often must choose in their behavior among personal and social norms that are in conflict. Adolescence has been characterized as a time of life when parental and other adult norms are abandoned as guides for behavior in favor of peer and personal norms that prescribe behaviors which are disapproved in the larger society. Little is yet known empirically concerning this characterization. The research will be conducted in cooperation with social scientists from several foreign countries and will involve four phases; initial interviewing, pretesting, data-collection, and data-analysis. The study will provide: (1) information concerning the nature of youth cultures in various national and sub-cultural contexts; and (2) a cross-cultural test of hypotheses concerning norms and behaviors for problem areas, such as drinking.